Corpse Party Fated to Despair/Corpse Party Fated to Despair
Chapter 1: Prologue "I don't think I can take this anymore " I muttered. I've been wondering the halls of this place for a while now and so far I haven't seen anyone. I woke up in an unknown classroom which I didn't recognize. There wasn't anything in the classroom that gave a hint to where this place is. The classroom was old and had a lot of broken floorboards. It had small desks and chairs like ones you would see in an elementary school. The room was dusty and filled with cobwebs, suggesting that it's been a long time since anyone set foot in this place. When I got out of the classroom, I immediately screamed because there was a dead body rotting away in the hallway nearby. At first I thought it was fake, just a prop, but when I came a little closer, I saw that the uniform belonged to the school in the next town, and there was a name tag ID stuck in the corpse. I thought that I would vomit, but I managed to hold it in and turn away. Without further delay, I started to look for my friends who were with me before I came here. I went downstairs and now after walking around I stopped in front of classroom labelled " 5-A ". Quietly, I opened the door and stepped inside. At first glance, It wasn't really different from the others except that it had a huge irregular shaped hole in the middle. I could see a glowing object on the other side, but because of the hole, I couldn't reach it. Looking around, I noticed a newspaper on the teacher's desk. I had a bad feeling about it and hesitated as to whether or not I should read it, but curiosity won me over, and I picked it up and started to read it. Post 'Third Student Reported Missing' One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host __________ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth-grader __________ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution.However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern. "Heavenly Host ? That's the elementary school which was demolished and had our school was built over it. But if I am standing on it right now, what does that mean ?" I was feeling really confused. The fact that I was standing in one of the classrooms of Heavenly Host which was destroyed a long time ago didn't make any sense. In fact, nothing had made sense ever since I woke up in this place. My head was about to explode from the weirdness of the situation when all of a sudden, I heard heavy footsteps outside. "Thock.... Thock....." I was instantly consumed by fear. Whoever the owner of the footsteps were, he didn't feel human. I could feel his aura of death all the way from the classroom. Thock.....Thock....." The footsteps were getting closer. I had to make a choice fast. I could make a run for it and risk him chasing me or I could hide in the teacher's desk and wait for him to pass by. Whatever it was, I had to choose fast. "Thock.... Thock....." I hid in the teacher's desk. I've walked in the hallways outside and I'm not sure running in those would be a good idea. In the first place, I don't even know how fast the owner of the footsteps are and I don't want to find out. Anyway, running in these hallways makes quite a noise and it would be quite difficult to lose him in this dark, creepy school. "Thock......Thock...... Thock. The footsteps have stopped. "Ooooooooooooouuuuuuuggghhhh ?" I started sweating rapidly, and my heart was pounding. It was beating so fast I was afraid of him hearing it. I don't know how long I was hiding. Each passing second felt like hours. There was an eerie silence but I didn't dare to peek out. I don't know how, but I could still sense that aura of death. I waited, not daring to make even a single sound. "Thock...... Thock............Thock............ " The footsteps have started moving again. " Thock.... Thock...." The footsteps were getting quieter. " Thock.... Thock...." I could hear him going away from here. "Thock.... Thock..... Thock....... Thock......Thock............... Thock " The aura of death was getting weaker. I couldn't sense him anymore. Although the danger has passed I still didn't had the courage to come out. I should probably wait for a while, in case the owner of the footsteps suddenly comes back. I sighed heavily, and then I realized I have been holding my breath the whole time. "That really terrified me. I thought I would have a heart attack. I hope I never run into that guy, whoever he was. Without a doubt, I'm sure I would be killed if he ever saw me." Just as I was about to crawl out, I heard loud footsteps and the sound of heavy breathing from outside the classroom. But they were different from the ones I heard before. They were much lighter, and had no aura like the previous one. The footsteps quickly passed the classroom and I sensed it. The feeling of the aura of death. I quickly crawled back to my place. "Oooouuuuuuuuuuuuggghhhhhh !!!" Even louder footsteps quickly passed the classroom, as if chasing someone. "Help me !!! Please, someone, anyone heeelp meeee !!!!!" I heard a male voice shouting. It sounded as if he was terrified of the footsteps chasing him. I thought the voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be...... **Khrutch** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!" **Khrutch** "Auuuuuuggghhh.... " **Khrutch** "#@&*@**&#* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was horrible. The screams were that of someone in extreme pain. It was of pure terror, as if someone was screaming with every last bit of his being. The other sound along with the screaming sounded grotesque as if someone's body and flesh was being sliced up. Even though I didn't see it, the sound alone was enough to make me scared. No, scared isn't the right word to use. It was beyond scary. It was pure despair. It couldn't be described with words alone. Never in my life I thought that something like that could happen to someone. Not even horror movies have this much realistic terror to them. I was sure that if I saw it for myself, I would faint, or worse, die from the sight alone. When the slicing sounds stopped, I heard the sound of a body being dragged away. I could still hear his screaming as if he couldn't die. He kept screaming, to the point where I though it would be better if he just died already. At least his suffering will stop if he dies. After a while the sound faded and the silence returned again. What was I thinking?! I actually wished for someone to die! Am I going insane? But....what else could I've done? I was powerless, unable to do anything at all. I didn't even know what to do now. I couldn't even think straight . When I first thought about the situation I was in, I convinced myself that everything would be alright. This was all just a bad dream. Anytime soon I'll wake up from this nightmare. I'll be back, back in my home, together with my family. Back to my uneventful daily life, where the most interesting thing would be my brother's soccer match. I'd go to school, and barely make it to class in time. I'd get scolded by the teacher for not finishing my homework. I'd just hang around with my friends, and we'd just have fun talking with each other. But now that fact has been shattered. A person was just killed right outside the classroom where I was hiding. And the same thing could happen to me. I felt as if the air around me was making me suffocate. More than anything, I wanted them to be at my side right now. At that time, I didn't know that fate had more cruel surprises in store for me. I was about to experience pain, misery and suffering beyond my imagination. To be continued... Category:Story Page Category:Corpse Party Fated to Despair